<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Right Path by Leviosally468</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412394">The Right Path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviosally468/pseuds/Leviosally468'>Leviosally468</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviosally468/pseuds/Leviosally468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>X-files one –shot/missing scene. Will Fox Mulder finally be able to scrape together the courage to tell his partner how he really feels?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Right Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All things and “All Things”  belong to the very talented Chris Carter, Ten-thirteen productions and all the other great people and actors involved in the X-files and FOX broadcasting etc.</p><p>Full disclosure: This was the first fan fic I ever wrote back in college during a time that I was binge-watching The X-files on DVD (what're those, right?)<br/>OP on FF.net</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dana Scully awoke with a start. She sat up and looked around blearily, a small bubble of panic subsiding quickly at the realization that she was in Mulder’s apartment, and had apparently drifted off on the couch. She sank back into the cushions and checked her watch which showed it was ten to midnight. She let her wrist drop and heaved a sigh, rolling her sore neck from side to side, relieving the pain of having fallen asleep in an upright position. </p><p>She furrowed her brow in thought, trying to recall exactly why she was here, asleep on her partner’s couch, and it came to her… The memory of finding Daniel at the hospital and the events of the past couple of days came flickering back into her mind like a bad slideshow. She closed her eyes, remembering his words. He had come back to D.C. intending on finding her, expressing his hopes of getting back together with her and offering her the life she had always wanted; away from grief, pain, loss, away from the X-files and away from Mulder. She remembered how his daughter, Maggie, had looked at her with such hatred. Their romance had torn his family apart all those years ago when she was still in med school. It felt like a different life, like something she was seeing on television. She couldn’t deny that upon seeing his name on that chart, her old emotions for him bubbled to the surface like a shaken can of soda pop. Dana Scully had always been good at repressing her emotions…well, to a point. She remembered not knowing what to think or what to say to him, or what to feel for him. She thought for a moment about her encounter with the crop circles lady, Coleen later that day on behalf of her partner. It had stirred something deep within her, the words they had shared. It had woken something inside that she didn’t fully understand, but knew that it had nothing and everything to do with Daniel, with Mulder, with her life as she now knew it, and with where she was going. She had returned a final time to bid Daniel farewell, to tell him that she wasn’t the same woman that he had once loved. She remembered pleading with him about his relationship with Maggie and that he should mend the damage that was inflicted so many years ago, mend the relationship, heal those wounds…before it was too late. She had met Mulder then, in front of the hospital. He, having returned from his ridiculous excursion for crop circles complete with a baseball cap and a mouth full of seeds. The thought made her smile. But, she thought to herself, if he hadn’t have gone, she would have never gained the insight she needed to truly move on. Coleen had given her the advice she needed to restore her faith in her work. She felt renewed and reinvested. Would she have taken Daniel up on his offer if she hadn’t met this extraordinary woman? Would she have reconnected with him at all if Mulder had never left? She decided now was not the time for if’s and’s or but’s. She had made the right decision. She wasn’t the same person she had been. Despite all the pain and mind-boggling case work she was presented with on a daily basis, she knew deep down she was where she belonged. And something else had held her back. Even sitting next to Daniel’s hospital bed, her thoughts strayed to Fox Mulder. </p><p>Scully rubbed her eyes, blinking sleep away and sighed. They had become partners on the morning she was sent into his dusty, dim little basement office almost seven years ago and even then she found she couldn’t help being attracted to his dry sense of humor, his arrogance, his stubbornness, and his coy smile. They had always remained professional, but the demands of their work continued to bring them closer as partners and also as friends. You can’t save someone’s life, sit by their hospital bed, or risk your own life for them without growing close.<br/>
In the past couple of years, she had begun to wonder if there wasn’t more. She had started to notice a difference in the way he looked at her sometimes, as though he were gazing through her eyes deep into her soul. She supposed that it really had started during and after her cancer. He became more protective of her, and whenever they embraced she could almost sense that he didn’t want to let her go. The way his hands brushed her face, and the way he held her on her birthday that night at the baseball diamond, and the kiss; their New Years kiss. She still had not approached him about it. What if he had only done it because the couples on the television in Times Square were doing it and she had just happened to be handy at the time? All the same, she couldn’t shake off the tenderness of it, the way he had looked at her, and the nervous smile he displayed after. Even harder to shake was the feeling he left her with; like a warmth that surged from their lips all the way through the tips of her toes, not to mention the butterflies that sprang to life in her belly, fluttering violently. She hoped he hadn’t paid too much attention to her blushing. Perhaps he had kept silent because he didn’t want to endanger their positions as FBI agents, and co-workers at that. That was a big reason why she herself had such a hard time coming to terms with how she felt about him. How could it work? But the more that they shared, the harder it became to push down her feelings, no matter how adept she was at it. She knew he would die for her, that he would go to any lengths to make her happy, and that she would do the same for him.<br/>
<br/>
Yawning heavily she checked the time again, five after. There was so much she still needed to say to him. She knew that sooner or later they would need to address their feelings further and she knew now that she had probably robbed both of them of that chance by falling asleep nearly two-and-a-half hours earlier but she also knew that Mulder was now, no doubt asleep in the bedroom. She had heard him tossing earlier and she hated to wake him, he got so little uninterrupted sleep these days. Neither of them slept very well most of the time. She supposed it was an occupational hazard, and after everything that had happened she decided that she could probably do with a little more time to think anyways. She wasn’t exactly sure how to bring up the subject of “more-than-friends” with him at the moment. </p><p>She smiled again as she carefully folded the blanket he had draped over her and sat up pulling her black patent leather heels towards her. She gazed over at the fish tank sitting on a table at the other end of the sofa, its blue-green glow giving her just enough light to see by. A small, floating UFO danced playfully in one corner, emitting streams of bubbles as it bobbed up and down. Black Mollies and Neon Tetras and Guppies swam elegantly through the weeds. Scully thought just briefly about what it might be like to be a fish, gliding effortlessly through the water with nothing to worry about but when the days sprinkling of food would arrive or perhaps an unsuspecting bubble from the floating saucer. Scully slipped into her heels and stood noiselessly, jerking her black blazer straight, having fallen asleep with it on. She also decided on a glass of water before leaving and made her way quietly to the kitchen. </p><p>Mulder’s kitchen was smaller than hers and considerably barer due to the fact that he almost never cooked, not that he had much time to but she also had a lingering suspicion that he didn’t really know how. She knew it well enough to find the cupboard that contained the glasses and helped herself to one that had a baseball and bat painted on it. She flushed slightly, remembering again him showing her how to hit the ball. His frontside almost completely molded into her back, his left hand pressing on her hip, showing her how to move, his cheek against hers as he whispered gently in her ear. </p><p>She stepped over to the sink and gently turned the faucet on low so it trickled slowly and quietly into the cup. She lifted the glass to her lips and drained it in several swallows. She then set the glass carefully on the counter and moved toward the door. Part of her felt bad for leaving, or, perhaps like she didn’t want to leave. She even thought fleetingly of going and waking him up even if all she said was goodbye and that she’d see him later that morning but she resisted, he needed sleep. Her thoughts however were more than realized when she went to turn the doorknob and heard her name spoken from somewhere behind her…<br/>
<br/>
“Scully?” Mulder called from the doorway. Her back was to him, and she appeared to have one hand on the doorknob, preparing to leave. He hoped he hadn’t upset her in some way by allowing her to stay on his couch. He liked the idea of having her here. He had even considered pretending to fall asleep on the couch with her, just so he could be next to her, so he could wake up next to her.<br/>
He couldn’t remember when he’d started having more-than-just-friends feelings for her but he also couldn’t quite pinpoint a time when he hadn’t felt this way, to some degree. The past couple of years had been a whirlwind for them and he knew they had grown close, but he wasn’t sure how much to reveal to her about it. He didn’t want to risk their jobs, or being rejected, or losing her friendship; it meant everything to him. She meant everything to him. He wished she knew just how much. </p><p>He had considered telling her when he learned that her cancer had gone into remission, but he had chickened out, and big brother Bill hadn’t helped the situation much. He had considered saying something to her on her birthday that night at the diamond, but she was having such a good time, laughing that beautiful laugh and smiling her beautiful smile that he barely ever got to see. He just couldn’t bring himself to pursue such a risky subject. Then there was their Millennium kiss. He still didn’t know quite what made him do it, but if there was ever a perfect moment… that had been it, and it also provided him with a good excuse in case she hadn’t taken kindly to his advance. But from the moment he had turned his eyes on her to the moment he leaned in for it she hadn’t moved away or taken her eyes, her beautiful electric blue eyes, off of him. He had kept it simple and tender, he didn’t want to overwhelm her though his body had practically begged for him to do more, and she had kissed him back; he could swear it. Neither of them had discussed it since. He found it a little disconcerting, as though maybe he’d had the wrong idea about her feelings for him but he also understood that it would be a hard thing to discuss between them. The idea of moving forward; admitting there was something more, of possibly becoming something more. Not to mention the fact that they worked together. All the same, he knew how he felt about her, he had known it for a long time. Every fiber of his being ached to let her know, to take her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her and that he would do anything for her. Though she didn’t believe him, he had meant what he said in the hospital room upon his return from the Bermuda Triangle about loving her. But, he had to admit he probably wouldn’t have believed him either with the amount of painkillers they’d had him on…probably.<br/>
Then there was this whole thing about Daniel. He had listened to her and tried to be sympathetic, but he still had trouble fighting the pangs of jealousy that burned his insides. It was a jealousy that always found him whenever Scully had mentioned going out with anyone in the past that wasn’t him. He was protective of her. Though he had to admit, he had never been very subtle with his old flames from the past either, and maybe he had secretly wanted to make her a little jealous too. He wondered briefly if he ever had; she had certainly had never gotten along with Diana. She had never openly displayed her obvious dislike, but he could always sense the ice wall that seemed to form between them whenever they were in a room together. He heard her say she didn’t want to be with Daniel and that she was happy at the Bureau with him and the X-files, she said she was fine…she was always “fine”. He hoped she was. He even considered taking the opportunity to bring up some of his own feelings earlier that evening, but that was when she had drifted off. He had to admit he had been a little crushed but he knew she was exhausted and so it hadn’t bothered him, he would wait. He would always wait for her. And here she stood.<br/>
Scully felt her stomach drop with the sudden noise and she jumped slightly as she turned to face him. She could see Mulder’s tall, dark silhouette in the doorway of his bedroom, one hand resting on the doorframe.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry,” he murmured huskily, taking a step forward “I didn’t mean to scare you.”<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Came her reply. “I thought you could’ve used the sleep so I was just going to let myself out.” She straightened and the hand that was resting on the doorknob dropped to her side as she turned fully to face him. He had on a plain white t-shirt and his boxers. She had seen him almost bare before now but it had always been in a life threatening situation on the job, or in a hospital; never voluntarily in an intimate setting like this in his living room. She felt her cheeks heat up slightly. He lifted the arm that had been resting on the doorframe and rubbed his neck as he took a few more steps toward her. The light from the fish tank shone on him now, illuminating his tousled hair and throwing ghostly blue shadows across his boyish face.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I wasn’t uh- exactly asleep, I was just dozing…” He stretched his arms a bit and chewed his lip, apparently lost in thought before continuing a bit awkwardly “It’s pretty late…you know, you don’t have to go Scully…you can even have the bed. Trust me, I spend half my existence at this place sleeping out here…” his eyes darted nervously from the sofa to the fish tank as though suddenly fascinated by it and he ran a hand through his dark hair.<br/>
Scully knew her partner well enough by now to know that there was a lot more going through his mind at the moment that he wanted to say but wasn’t, a reason he wanted her there. He had never really asked for her to stay before now, and she had a pretty good idea about what it involved if not the specifics. She wasn’t sure she was ready, but at the same time she had been waiting for this moment for far too long now. Her body seemed to be fighting a small battle within itself about whether to accept his offer or not and she stood silently for a few uncomfortable seconds before speaking,<br/>
<br/>
“I dunno Mulder,” She sighed. “I don’t have anything with me, I have to be at the office early and…I don’t want to keep you up or anything…” She trailed off.<br/>
<br/>
“C’mon, Scully, you could never inconvenience me, Mi casa es tu casa.” He gestured open-armed to the surrounding space before allowing them to drop to his sides. He gave her a small sideways grin as he closed the distance between them to only a few inches. She cocked her head at him and raised an eyebrow. His smile faded slightly to be replaced by a more serious look. There was something on his mind alright. “Please, Scully?” He never talked to her like this, except when trying to convince her of the validity of some of his wild theories about their cases. She held his gaze, looking into his deep hazel eyes; they were like chocolate caramels. She let out a jokingly exasperated sigh.<br/>
<br/>
“I hope you have a night-shirt I can borrow, Mulder.” A small smile tweaked the corners of her lips and she saw him visibly relax. She had a sneaking feeling then that she wasn’t going to get much sleep.<br/>
He didn’t want to press her into staying with him but for some reason he couldn’t shake the feeling that now was the time. He had to tell her. He had to tell her before another Daniel could come along and possibly succeed in taking her away. He hesitated as she surveyed him with her bright blue eyes. Her fiery hair, having escaped from behind her ear fell around her face, partially obscuring one of them. She was absolutely beautiful, he had known that from the moment she had entered his little dungeon office all those years ago. He knew she probably thought he was mad for asking her to stay but he also felt, though maybe he was imagining it, that she knew on some level why he needed her tonight. He was glad she had agreed even though he had no idea how he was going to approach the subject with her, but he decided that taking her coat and finding her some make-shift pajamas would give him some time to think about it. He took her jacket and slung it over his arm with a flourished bow before turning to walk back into the bedroom. She smirked, taking a few steps further into the living room and stood bouncing idly on her heels as he shuffled about, finding her something else to wear. It was while in the bedroom that he became more fully aware of the fact that he was in his boxers and decided to grab himself a pair of sweats. He fished out a blue t-shirt and smiled to himself thinking it would bring out her eyes, and a pair of basketball shorts that he knew would probably hang well past her knees as she was much shorter than he, but they would be comfy. He returned to find her in the living room with her back to him tracing her finger across the glass of the fish-tank as a Mollie swam past. His eyes couldn’t help but trail down her backside and over her smooth calves. She had wonderfully perfect curves and the pencil skirt she was wearing hugged her in all the right places. She had ditched her heels again and they sat by the door.<br/>
<br/>
“Here ya go Scully.” He held the garments out to her “Try these for size.” He said with a joking smile. She raised an eyebrow at him again and took the clothes, walking in the direction of his bathroom. He watched as she retreated and called suddenly “Hey Scully, you want some more tea or anything?” He wasn’t sure he even really wanted anymore but he needed a distraction, a purpose while he waited for her. Maybe it would help calm his nerves about what he was about to say. An anxious bubble began to grow in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed. He had to do this. It was now or possibly never.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, sure.” Her voice echoed from the bathroom. He began bustling around the kitchen. He grabbed their cups from earlier off the coffee table and rinsed them out. The only flavors he had were mint and green and he knew she preferred the mint so he put two fresh mint bags in the mugs and set a pot of water on.<br/>
<br/>
“Mulder…” Her tentative voice drifted from somewhere near the doorway of the bedroom. “Promise you won’t laugh…” He looked around in the direction of his bedroom door, his nerves temporarily abandoned. He saw the toes of her right foot peek around the doorframe, followed by her leg and finally her entire form appeared in the doorway. She was practically swimming in his clothes. She looked even smaller than usual in them, especially without her tall shoes. As he had suspected, the shorts fell past her knees and the sleeves of the shirt hung almost to her elbows. He bit his bottom lip with a grin, but he didn’t laugh at her. He thought she was still the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, even in his over-large clothing. She rolled her eyes at him,<br/>
<br/>
“You’re laughing…”<br/>
<br/>
“No, Scully, I’m not…” He said honestly, then a broad grin appeared on his face,”…I was trying to decide whether to pass you the ball or not…” He bit his lip again, bouncing from foot to foot, pretending to dribble an invisible basketball. She looked down at the huge jersey shorts she wore and heaved an exasperated sigh. She pursed her lips at him and glared jokingly. He straightened, not looking away from her. Time to test the waters, “…I was smiling at how beautiful you still are…” He made sure to look her in the eye so she would know he was being serious. It was one of the few times he had made such a pointed comment about her looks and he didn’t want her to think this was a game. They held each other’s gaze for a few moments, and he only looked away when the teapot began screaming away, steam hissing wildly from the spout. He took the pot off the stove and carefully poured the hot liquid into the mugs. He could see her out of the corner of his eye. She stood looking at him for a few moments after he turned, apparently processing his compliment, and then walked into the living room to collapse on the couch again. He roll-stepped carefully after her, bearing the hot cups cautiously in his hands and set them gently onto the table. He then seated himself beside her and let his hands rest on his knees. They sat in silence for a few moments. It was strange at first because they normally always had much to talk about, and Scully was easy to talk to. He had always felt he could tell her anything but this was different, and they both knew it. He spoke first.<br/>
<br/>
“Scully… do you remember, earlier, when you asked me if there was just one choice? And if all the other ones were wrong? And, if there were signs along the way to pay attention to, that supposedly lead you down the right path?”<br/>
<br/>
She considered him thoughtfully for a moment. “Yes. I do remember saying that.” She could tell he was a bit uncomfortable in where this conversation was going. He spoke slowly and carefully, his voice coming up from deep in his throat, from deep in his soul. It scared her a little, knowing where she thought this was going, finally taking this step into the unknown. She knew almost everything about Fox Mulder, but she had never quite seen this side of him, the more personal and intimate side he was displaying now. She had tasted it, sampled it in the few special moments they had shared, but now they were taking it to the next level. They had dabbled their toes in the water, decided it was worth a try, and were now counting down the moments to when they would both jump in. He spoke again.<br/>
“How do you know if… if you’ve chosen the right path? Is there a point when you realize what signs to look for? Do you think there’s a time where you… start to feel like you’re on track?” She felt his eyes turn on her. She was staring down into the cup on the table, watching the steam billow off the top. She stayed quiet for a few more moments. Time to get serious. She focused her eyes on him and pushed a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not sure Mulder. I mean, I have my own ideas and suspicions about it but I don’t think anything is for certain.”<br/>
<br/>
“Tell me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I suppose we all reach a point in our lives where we become more stable as human beings. As we gain knowledge, we gain the power to make better choices for ourselves and I guess that means that as a result we are better at choosing the right paths, but by the same token we all continue to make mistakes as part of human nature. I think that if something or someone appears more often or more constant than other aspects of our lives then there is something to be said about fate and I suppose that if something feels right, in your heart, then… it must be worth a chance…” Her voice, starting out all the skeptic scientist became softer and more tender as she trailed off. Mulder told her once she was his constant, his touchstone. Her eyes dropped to her lap, but he continued to gaze at her. As her head dropped a strand of hair fell back around her face, but this time Mulder caught it and slid it behind her ear, his hand cupping her cheek and lifting her chin gently back up to his eye level. She felt the heat rise again in her cheeks, felt the goose bumps pop up on her skin at his touch. His hand on her cheek wasn’t news, it had rested there many times before. It was a gesture of comfort for him, but all the same, it really did have quite an effect on her. She returned her eyes to his, warm and inviting; she could have lost herself in his eyes. He chewed his lip again before speaking.<br/>
<br/>
“Someone more constant…..like me?” The last bit was so soft she could barely hear it. Her first instinct was to run, to tell him ‘Of course he was a constant to her, he was her partner after all’, to shoot him down, but she couldn’t do it. Deep down, or maybe not so deep down, she knew she didn’t want to.  She couldn’t speak. She knew what he wanted from her. Part of her wanted to give it to him, to tell him that she loved him too, but the words seemed to get lost on the way to her mouth. And what was more, a rather painful knot began to form in her stomach and slowly work its way up her throat. She fought the emotion with all her strength, the last thing she needed right now was to appear weak in front of Mulder. Thankfully he spoke again.<br/>
He dropped his hand from her face and turned towards her even more so he was facing her with his body and his hand instead took one of her own and he placed it between both of his. “Just hear me out on this Scully. I’ve…” He faltered a bit, searching for the right words “I’ve been thinking about some things for a long time now, and I’ve been afraid to speak up about them because I didn’t know what it would mean for you, for me, for… for us. I’ve known for a long time how I really feel about you and I’m crazy about you, Scully. I didn’t know how or, or when to tell you and I was so afraid… maybe I still am a little afraid of how you would take this and I didn’t want anything to come between our friendship or our partnership, but….after, what happened…with Daniel…I-I can’t stay silent Scully. I thought about how close I didn’t even know I was to losing you, jealous even. In the past, I kept telling myself I still have time, I still have time to tell you later. Selfish as it sounds, I guess a part of me always assumed you’d be there, here, with me….but I can’t stay silent  about it anymore, and right now the risk of finding out where this could go far outweighs the prospect of never knowing…never at least knowing the truth…no matter what…”<br/>
Mulder and his damned truths. His hands were tight on hers. He hadn’t made any other move other than to just hold it between his, one thumb massaging gentle circles into the back of it. She had held his gaze throughout his entire confession straining with all her might to hold her emotions at bay, but she felt them quaking inside her. Her lip quivered and one small tear ran down her lightly freckled cheek. She looked down as it dropped into her lap, seeping into his t-shirt. She knew she had feelings for him too. She wanted to throw her arms around him and sob that she loved him, like a love-sick girl, but it wasn’t that simple for Dana Scully. Her heart was still having a very heated argument with her head. The scientist in her told her not to sacrifice her professionalism, to keep her distance, not to surrender her emotions and to stay strong. But her wild heart told her to be bold, to let go of the feelings she had for so long kept at bay and to trust her heart to someone; to this man, her other half, her constant. He was sitting quite still, gazing worriedly at her, hovering on the edge of how she was going to react.  She finally found her voice.<br/>
<br/>
“…you don’t have to be afraid, Mulder” She said weakly<br/>
Another tear leaked down her cheek. Sensing it was safe to touch her, he moved to swipe it away with his thumb, replacing his hand back on hers, but he didn’t reply so she continued.<br/>
“You don’t have to be afraid to speak of how you feel…because…I’d be lying if I told you I wasn’t a little crazy about you too…”  She smiled weakly, trying to convey a little comic relief at having coined his phrase. She still had a fighting hold on her emotions; always so strong, Dana Scully. He didn’t say anything, just continued to look at her, but she could feel his pulse had increased. He smiled back, softly stroking her arm now with one of his hands so she went on. “I was afraid to admit it to myself, when I realized there might be something more… for us. For the sake of our friendship and our jobs, I buried my feelings. That and…I guess I was afraid, too, of how you felt. But…when I was there at the hospital with him and he was telling me… offering me everything every other ordinary woman could ever dream of, all I could think about was you, and the X-files and everything my life has become because of you and our work. And…when I went to see Coleen, the things she told me… well, first of all some of her theories are almost as wild as yours…” She grinned again, and he returned it, chuckling lightly.<br/>
“…but it started to make me wonder about you more and about us…and when I found you outside the hospital it…was almost like a sign…I-I can’t quite explain it…”<br/>
She trailed off and her eyes fell in her lap again. Even in her vulnerable state, she was still beautiful. Mulder began to think there was nothing she could do to ever not be beautiful. He relaxed a little more at her words, his hands drifted up her shoulders and tangled in her hair. His thumbs caressed her cheeks. He had been through everything with this woman, quite literally to hell and back. And here she was, pouring her heart out to him and he pouring his out to her. Finally, everything, all the little moments they had shared were leading up to this. He almost couldn’t believe it, as though any second he was going to wake up to find that it had all been a dream. He gently pulled her closer to him so their noses were barely an inch apart.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you still afraid, Scully?” He whispered. He raised her chin so his golden-brown eyes were looking into her turquoise ones. She shook her head slightly from side to side. He leaned in a further centimeter and she met him the rest of way. His lips brushed playfully against hers, teasing, and then finally they met tenderly, deeply, and with more intensity than the one they had shared at the New Year, an intensity that he hadn’t known before with anyone else. This, oh God, the word ‘fireworks’, cliché as it seemed was the only word that registered to him, and even that didn’t quite seem to do it justice. Her lips were soft and full and she tasted sweet. He was kissing her, Dana Scully, the woman he loved. This was more than worth everything he had admitted. Even if she had for some wild reason turned him down and kissed him out of pure sympathy, he thought with a wry grin against her lips, that it still would have been worth it for a kiss. It seemed to last forever, he wanted it to last forever. They reveled in the long, slow exploration of each other’s senses. Her hands had slid around his waist and were creeping slowly up his back. He could feel her dig her nails gently into his skin through his shirt before straying up to tangle in his hair. She pressed her thumbs into his neck, massaging lightly. One of his arms was wrapped around her back and the other’s fingers were stroking her soft red strands. They parted momentarily and he nipped her bottom lip, slowly kissing across her cheek, nibbling her ear and kissing tenderly down her neck. He felt the goose bumps pop up on her skin. She leaned her head back and sighed. He smiled slightly, knowing he was having such an effect on her. He made to lean further into her, to be closer to her. He could feel himself shaking slightly with the sheer excitement of it all, the reality of it. His stomach was swirling with euphoria, his head spinning as though it had been filled with air and if she hadn’t been holding him down he would have floated away on a happy cloud. She smelled wonderful, he thought as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Sweet and flowery, the scent of her shampoo mixed with her moisturizer mixed with…her, a scent that only she had. It was like catnip for him, he couldn’t get enough, his senses running wild with it. She was having quite an effect on him too. It stirred his blood, it stirred him to his very core. He didn’t want to go any further than she was comfortable with tonight but he also couldn’t quite banish the thoughts that began pouring into his mind if they did. Images of her completely naked with him, flushed and sweaty, raced through his head. Nothing had ever felt like this, this was right.<br/>
She couldn’t believe she was kissing him. Her heart had won over her mind and it frightened her, but it was also the most exhilarating and intimate experience of her life, kissing Fox Mulder, really kissing him. She’d had other love interests in the past, aside from Daniel but nothing quite like this. It was as though an inextinguishable flame had been lit inside her, a flame that burned for him, she burned for him. Everything they had worked for together had led to this, whether she was meant to be with him or not, she didn’t care. Nothing had ever felt so right. Finally voicing her feelings for him had been the hardest part, actually admitting them out loud. But this, making out with him, as high school as it sounded in her mind, was easy. She thought she would feel more embarrassed being so close with him finally, but she surprised herself with the ease that her hands slid slowly up his muscular arms and into his hair and in the way she kissed him. She felt drunk. His scent, his taste, his soft tawny eyes and his body seemed to cast her under a spell. She could feel him sliding closer and she wanted to melt into him. His lips were playfully nipping her neck and it sent shivers racing up her spine. She wasn’t sure if they should go too fast tonight, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to quite yet, or did she? Did he? They had both obviously thought about this for some time and now that it was within their reach should they go for it? She could tell he probably wouldn’t say ‘no’ judging by the way he found her lips again, taking her a little more roughly this time, turning up the heat. His kiss had more drive, more intensity and purpose. He was keeping quite a hold on his emotions, she thought with a smile, as his hands traced lightly over her curves. There was still an element of care to the way he touched her as though he was unsure of just how far to push the envelope. He pulled away gently and suddenly hugged her to him.<br/>
<br/>
“Can you believe this is happening Scully?” He sighed heavily. “I feel like I’ve waited my entire life to hold you like this. I mean, I know we’ve only known each other seven years but I feel like it’s been my life; you and me and our quest for the truth. It wouldn’t be worth anything, I wouldn’t be worth anything without you by my side. You’ve been my life, Dana. You’ve stuck by me when no one else has. You’ve been my one true friend and ally. I fell in love with it all, and with you. You are my one constant. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. I’d do anything for you if I thought it would make you happy. I know I’ve caused you so much pain in the past, the least I can do…the least I can offer is to put as much effort as I can into giving you the happiness you deserve…” he faltered a little before adding, “Are you, happy? Like this, with me here, Scully?”<br/>
He didn’t break the embrace as he spoke, just continued to hold her, speaking softly into her ear. She felt the tears well in her eyes again at his words and she broke away first, her hands cupping his face. She looked straight into his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“We’ve stood by each other all these years Mulder. We’ve both been faced with unthinkable horrors, but despite it all…there’s no one I would’ve wanted by my side more…than you. I don’t think anyone can make me laugh until I cry, or, or make me believe and to keep going in the darkest of hours…like you. I can trust you, Mulder. I think, at least on some level, that you’ve always had my heart.” Her brow furrowed slightly as she looked down for a moment before returning her eyes to his. “I love you…Fox” her last words were soft, but he couldn’t mistake the directness with which she spoke them, and she never used his first name. He had always had her heart…she certainly had always had his.<br/>
<br/>
“I love you too, Dana.” He couldn’t help but smile at her, now. Now that both of their feelings were out in the open, and it had gone better than he could have ever dreamed. He felt himself grinning from ear to ear, like a love-drunk idiot but he didn’t care. She smiled back at him. She had the sweetest pouted lips, and the most beautiful smile, it washed over him like a warm blanket. He knew she must be feeling a bit vulnerable now. As sure as he was of his feelings for her, he couldn’t help but feel a bit vulnerable himself. It was an excited kind of vulnerable though, excitement and thrill at what was going to happen now that they had agreed to give their love-life a go. He knew they would have to keep it cool at work; no-one could know, even Skinner, though Mulder felt pretty sure that the Assistant Director already had fairly strong suspicions about his two agents. Then a horrible thought suddenly occurred to him, it made his smile falter and the bottom drop out of his stomach. He and Scully still had enemies that would do anything to destroy the X-files and even Mulder himself.  They had used Scully to get at him before, and that was when they were just partners and friends. What would they do to her or to him if they knew the two of them were now something more. He almost couldn’t bear to think about it. His concern must have shown on his face, because she reached up and stroked his hair in a comforting way. Then she spoke, as though she could read what he was thinking.<br/>
<br/>
“I know you have fears, Mulder, about what this means for our professional lives. I have the same thoughts and fears you do. It’s never going to be easy for us, it never has been.” He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. She continued stroking his hair. He rested his hands on her thighs, they were warm under the jersey of his basketball shorts. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, they just relaxed, reveling in the presence of each other, trying to take in all that had just happened. It was Mulder who broke the silence.<br/>
<br/>
“What now, Scully?” He said in barely more than a whisper.<br/>
<br/>
For a moment, she didn’t do or say anything. Then, as if in answer, she pulled him down for another long, deep kiss. She didn’t want to think anymore, and it wasn’t long before things began to heat up between them again. The air was thick with it, thick with their electricity. Then she surprised him. She shifted next to him, and without breaking the kiss, she swung her right leg over his hips so that she was straddling his lap, facing him with her body, her knees planted firmly on either side of his waist. Her hair had shaken loose and it fell in a curtain of fire around their faces. His hands slipped up to rest on her hips as they continued their kiss. He pulled back a little, leaving her mouth slightly open, examining her in her new position. He could almost hear her heart pounding with the same excitement and anticipation that he was sure had raised his own blood pressure. Her hair was beautiful as it fell around her face, her light aquamarine eyes almost glowed with desire. He leaned forward and planted soft kisses around the neckline of her t-shirt. His body was begging him to do more, but he wasn’t giving in, he would let her set the pace…mostly.<br/>
He was gentle, and accepting of her need to go slow. She felt her own body’s sharp, tantalizing response at his touch. She smiled inside knowing that she so easily had this sort of power over him, that she turned him on. She had never exactly considered herself the most beautiful catch. She slid her hands up the back of his shirt and scratched his back lightly with her nails. As he kissed her neck she took the opportunity to lean down and tenderly nibble his ear. He sighed into her chest and pulled her closer into him. She knew where they were heading now, and though she wasn’t exactly for certain it was what they should be doing so soon, she also didn’t think she wanted to stop either. It felt so right, like the right path. They fit perfectly like pieces of a puzzle. Her hands dropped back down to the hem of his t-shirt and she moved to pull it over his head. He raised his arms and shed it gladly. She smiled at his bare torso. She didn’t know where Mulder found the time to work out, but here he was; smooth, hard muscle stretching impressively across his chest. She ran her hands over his soft, firm skin. His hands were resting again on her hips, and his head was tilted back, eyes closed, enjoying the feel of her hands on his bare chest.<br/>
He leaned in close to her ear and kissed it softly, muttering “Do you wanna do this Scully?...I want you to do whatever you’re comfortable with, but I guess I’m a little unsure whether to, uh, ask you into the bedroom or not…” with a small smile, he pulled his head back until his eyes met hers, noses almost touching. She locked her lips with his in answer, and he decided to take that as a yes.<br/>
Quite suddenly, he laced his hands under her bottom and stood, keeping her on his hips. Her legs crossed behind his back. He turned around the arm of the couch and accidentally bumped the edge of it with his thigh, momentarily thrown off balance. He stumbled with her up against the wall. She started to giggle against his lips.<br/>
“Oh, I’m sorry, Scully.” He said a bit breathlessly, but couldn’t help chuckling himself. Taking advantage of the position he pinned her hands above her head and kissed her again, planting more kisses down her neck and nuzzling his face in her hair. Finally her legs slid from his waist until she was standing on the floor, but he didn’t let her stay there. He scooped her up like a groom would his bride, and carried her into the bedroom, the door closing joyously behind them.<br/>
<br/>
(Later)<br/>
<br/>
Mulder propped one elbow up and leaned his head in his hand, looking at her. She gazed back at him, unafraid, and without shame. They didn’t say a word, there was no need. He brushed a strand of sweat-dampened hair away from her face and gave her a crooked grin. Part of him still couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t believe that she was here with him and that they had just made a possibly life-changing decision to give their relationship a chance. He swore to himself in that moment that he would never do anything to jeopardize such a precious chance. He slowly pushed himself up. She sighed and turned onto her side so that she was facing him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rested his hands on his knees. He felt her fingernails graze his lower back. He got up and walked into the kitchen in search of a glass of water. He filled the one with the baseball bat and ball at the sink, and rubbed his hand over his eyes. The clock on the microwave oven read that it was three o’clock in the morning. He made a mental note to put on a large pot of coffee in a couple hours. He came back into the room with the glass and offered it to her. She had the blankets pulled up around her now and she accepted the glass gladly from him. She drank deeply from it and handed it back. He took a swallow, swirling the cool liquid around in his mouth and set the glass on the bedside table. He turned to see her open the sheets, inviting him in next to her. He smiled and crawled in, snuggling up to her still-naked form. She molded her body around him, spooning his back and wrapping her arms around him. She kissed his hair and he grinned contentedly. The last thing Fox Mulder could remember before drifting off was the soft sound of her voice, humming the tune to ‘Jeremiah Was A Bullfrog’ in his ear. He would recall later having never slept better in his life.<br/>
<br/>
Dana Scully awoke for the second time in the last twelve hours to find herself once again in her partner’s apartment. She blinked and breathed in deeply. This time, instead of turning her head and finding nothing but a lonely black sofa cushion, she found herself staring at the back of Mulder’s head. She studied him quietly for a few moments. His shoulder peeked out from under the sheet and she watched it rise and fall gently in his sleep. She smiled and lifted the blankets slowly, pushing them to her side. She rose leisurely, swinging her legs over the side of the mattress. A slight shock wave rose from the bottoms of her feet as they came in contact with the cool floor. She shivered slightly. She looked at her watch, which had never left her wrist since last night. It was a little after six. Her body protested at her wakefulness, demanding sleep, but she had to go home before going in to the morgue. She rose regretfully from the bed and stooped to pick up her underwear before tiptoeing to the bathroom to put on her own clothes. Mulder shifted, but he didn’t wake up. She pulled on her green sweater, not bothering to tuck it in, and zipped up her black pencil skirt. She looked up, examining herself briefly in the mirror. Her eyes were slightly shadowed from the lack of sleep and her red hair was ruffled from being toyed with and slept on. She brushed it behind her ears and went to grab her suit jacket off the end of the bed. She pulled her coat on and slipped quietly from his room, pausing to look at him one last time before pulling the door almost shut. She padded the rest of the way to the living room. She bent down and grabbed her heels from their place by the door and made, for the second time, to turn the doorknob and leave. Something held her back. She should at least let Mulder know she had gone early so that she could stop at home before going in to work. She didn’t want him to think she had ditched him. She walked over to his computer desk and pulled a pad of paper and a pen towards her.<br/>
<br/>
Hey,<br/>
Left early to stop at home before heading to work. I’ll see you soon. <br/>
-S.<br/>
<br/>
She scrawled the note neatly and tore the page from the sticky binding that held the paper pad together. She laid the note next to the coffee pot. She knew it would be one of the first things he saw when he got up. Finished with her task, she slipped quietly out of the apartment, closing the door soundlessly behind her. As she drove, she thought about the events of the previous night and her exertions with Mulder in the bedroom and the color rose in her cheeks. She smiled to herself, remembering his touch. She could almost feel him there with her, now. ‘I love you too, Dana’ He had said. The reality of it sunk into her, deep into her chest, spreading outward through her extremities as though she had swallowed a cup of warm liquid. It wasn’t going to be easy, but it was a sign, a choice that lead down another path in a long life full of winding pathways. It was one she was ready to take, one that she hoped would never end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>